The invention relates to an image interpolating unit, a recording medium having an image interpolating program, and an image reading apparatus.
A contact image sensor (CIS) is mounted in an apparatus such as, but not limited to, a scanner, a copying machine, a multi-function peripheral, and a facsimile, and is used for an image reading apparatus that reads an image on a medium. The contact image sensor is an equal-magnification sensor, and thus requires having a length equal to or greater than a width of the medium in order to read the image on the medium. To meet such a requirement, a plurality of contact image sensors are typically coupled together to configure an image reading sensor, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-251404.